Dark Angel The Poetry Spoiler
by JessicaMackenzie
Summary: The summaries of every episode in verse, Logan's POV... I'm baaack!!!
1. Pilot

  
A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  


  
  


Pilot

An angel has descended from my skyline.

And the minute I saw her, she had to be mine.

I, protecting the downthroddent.

She, stealing my Bast statue.

I had to hunt her down

trick her into coming to me.

I knew what she was

I knew what she had been hiding,

I'd lost some feeling on my lower half

but I won some feelings that I'd lost quite a while.

I now roll, I can not stroll.

I can only hope that she stays at my side.

She says I can not guilt trip her

but it was because she wasn't there

that I've lost my lower and won a possible lover

if she'd listen to her heart.

Even if she didn't listen

I'd still tell her what mine said

but I know before she listens

she'll first run away.

An angel has decended upon my life 

and now I might not stroll, for I can only roll,  I might not know

but I can only hope that she stays for a while.


	2. Heat

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  
Heat

My angel and me 

are currently just find.

And thought she doesn't know

she's my angel, in my mind.

I've been working on her past,

trying to help her recover and tie loose ends.

I've told her where Hanna lives

and she never listens, not now, not never.

She brought down some bad guys for me

though it's what she calls our "bargain".

But I've never wanted anything from her

I just want to see her happy, 

and my try won't be in vain.

My angel looked a little flushed,

if I may exaggerate, a caged animal.

And if it wasn't for her DNA

I could swear she could be sick,

she couldn't be bit by a tick.

I must ask her, if everything's alright now.

For a brief moment, my heart sank.

She had someone else, waiting for her at the bay.

I didn't know him, he didn't know me

but I'd destroy a human life

if it dared to take my angel away.

Between you and me, that's a secret;

she mustn't know I think about her this way.

She's not very emotional,

but I am way too much emotional for her.

Yeah, though my pride, keeps getting in the way.

I will tell her how I feel, 

I will tell her some day.

Though I thank him 

for doing as I say,

for helping me, and helping her to get away.

Don't ever touch, 

not even her face.

My angel, her past brought her

a guiding light, faceless, unknown to her.

My angel wasn't created by a lab of some sort.

My angel was born, 

and now she knows she had a mother.


	3. Flushed

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  
FLUSHED

My angel isn't perfect.

Though that does not discourages me

From thinking about her the same way

I thought of her before.

See her brain is unbalanced.

The chemicals it contains,

well it's missing one.

And the only way she can fix this  
it's with something called: Trytophan.

She needs some pills of these

Whenever she gets the shakes.

She needed some pills of these,

But her roommates didn't giv'er a break today.

So she had to steal from them,

And break an entry.

I know she's not like this,

Well, not anymore, I think.

Today, my angel went to jail,

And her past was on her back

Closely, following her trail.

But I knew, she'd be back in my arms.

Her roommate helped her out;

Even went to jail herself.

Friendship's what this girl's about

And now I had her back, I got her out of hell.

She never told me how bad her shakes were.

I saw a side of her that killed me 

Yet made me, more than like her.

She needed me, she admitted it, even to herself.

And she cried, as she twisted.

And she cried, as she pained.

And in those eyes I saw

The real angel, the one I'll never forget.

My angel isn't perfect.

She said so herself.

But to me, she is perfect.

Perfect in her eyes, perfect in the shakes.


	4. CREAM

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  


  
C.R.E.A.M

(Cash Rules Everything Around Me)  
  
  


My angel and I were fooled 

Into helping someone who didn't needed that help.

Who used us for vengeance,

Good thing my angel didn't let her get away. 

In other matters,

Today, my angel was born.

She grew one year older.

And her whole past, for a moment she forgot.

My angel, make no mistake

Is anything but weak.

Though in times of need she helps

In times to tell, she doesn't even squeak.

She helped me find my hero,

My long lost hero.

And we helped his daughter,

Find him and make him a CERO.

I know, she made fun of me,

Because I adored that man.

But, I know she felt sad for me

When that daughter of his sent him

On a trip with no way back.

My angel came to me with a phrase

Too bad I don't work in advertisement.

C.R.E.A.M., baby, C.R.E.A.M.

Cash Rules Everything Around Me.

If she only knew that She, Baby She's

Got me right where she wants me.


	5. 411 On The DL

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  
411 On The Deal

My angel has a bike.

She refers to it as "Baby".

I wonder if at night,

She calls my name or

Thinks about it at least.

She had a bad day at work 

And I thought that maybe I could help.  
But then a past demon showed up  
and things between the three became hell.  
  


  
Another long lost soul showed up  
this time, my angel, knew him well.  
Ooh, the big brother's in town

And he thinks she wants to go down  
with him, and leave me out of it as well.  
  


  
My demon wanted money,  
the law calls it extortion.  
My angel came and warned me  
that this was going to be distraction.  
  


  
I heard a hint of jealousy   
in my angel's tone of voice.  
And her brother killed unmercifully  
the private eye she had hired for choice.  
  


  
The eye never found what my angel wanted,  
but instead came to him and extracted his soul.  
And now, my demon's gone.  
Her baby's back.  
  


  
And even though her brother's gone.  
My baby, didn't left me behind.


	6. Prodigy

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Prodigy

My angel and me have this qui pro quo.  
If she needs anything, I'll give it to her so.  
If I need a thing, I won't ask unless I'm sure  
that the way she's going to help me, is more than secure.  
  
  
My angel wanted to go to a autopsy.  
And I gave her my blessing.  
A gifted child,   
thanks to a science called: Genetics.  
  
  
My angel is very gracious,   
and I had to give her a name.  
Though to me Max, was very precious;

I had to name her Rachel.   
  
  
My angel told me that I should go,  
to this autopsy, to free myself from myself.  
My angel hinted that I

could be seen as a man, in her eyes, if  I went.  
I know these words she didn't pronounce.  
Well, it could be that I've imagined them.  
But every time she bounces,  
I think it's because of this.  
 

  
Once in the autopsy, she met with her Devil.  
Only, in disguise, he didn't know it was her.  
And the devil met delincuents  
who'd rob him his life, if he made a movement.  
  


  
My angel, tried to free the cherub of a painful death.  
With only 6 years in this earth,   
why would someone want to shove soil above him?  
  


  
I had to make a choice, it was me or my angel.  
No questions asked, I gave myself up for her.  
And as they shoved me from the skyscraper,  
my angel flew and caught me with her wings.  
We landed in the right place,   
where thousands of nights, I dreamt I held her there.  
Eyes locked, bodies connected.  
Lips apart, feeling each other's breath.  
  


  
And for a moment, I thought   
I could be a hero,   
and maybe get the kiss from the girl.  
But I could never be a hero,  
cause my angel overshadows me.  
And I could be a zero  
but as long as I have her, as I did tonight,  
I'd be more than fine with things.  
  


  
So, my angel kicked some ass.  
Well, that's what she calls it.  
And my angel, freed the life  
of her devil, winning heaven.  
  


  
I don't think she sees me as a man.  
Not a complete one, no, not yet.  
But I'm working, to win her heart.  
Little by little, debt by debt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Cold Comfort

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  


Cold Comfort 

  
  
My angel today,   
received a visit from her brother.  
Yeah, the one who keeps interrupting,   
when things start to get hotter.  
  


  
He said their sister was in pain,  
and my angel, swallowed her pride.  
kidnapped her personal devil  
so he can help her sister.  
This was not for personal gain.  
  


  
She heard how her antichrist  
molded her to what she is.  
She, quote, kicked his ass.  
And she laughed at the commentary.  
  


  
Her brother keeps insisting  
that my angel should fly away.  
From Seattle, to Canada.  
Anywhere, I ain'.  
  


  
He said that I was poison,  
that I was liability to her.  
He said that I was her poison.  
That death, because of me  
was gonna catch up with her.  
  


  
Her sister's hand she held.  
And the more they were with her,  
the more she needed help.  
She had a flaw,  
so sad, so young.  
Genetics that might be cured,  
but she had to come back   
to hell, making my angel fume.  
  


  
My angel's sister begged her  
that she wanted to live to tell.  
And my angel and her brother  
send her back to their personal hell.  
  
  


It was a choice she made, Sweetie.  
There was nothing you could do.  
She wanted to live,  
even if her freedom costs her,  
some day, some day you'll see her again.


	8. Blah Blah Woof Woof

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  
Blah, Blah Woof, Woof

Hunted, in between shadows

Running from her past life.

Hiding under hollow

jokes with crack lines.

Her brother showed up.

Family bonds

she holds dear close to her heart.

But her past life holds up

all the grunges.

My lower half had made me more weak.

I must visit the guy who break spirits

and his words can break or heal.

Yeah, he says he can heal.

but I know this can't be deal

I have to stop being physically weak.

My sources call me up

and says my angel's up for hunt.

And her brother has showed up

and I know what I should do

I gotta let her go

so she can live, live her life through

Through and through and through and through

And through and through, so she can live , I know what to do.

And I drive her to her freedom 

so she can live life through

I before I turn to leave her, 

she kisses me, she watched me, she's through.

And the guy who breaks the spirits

has now broken mine too.

And she hears where I've been in

and she comes back to me, 

so I can be through.

And she gives part of her to me

and we shared a dream too.

And I could walk in that dream

and we danced together too.

She's hunted, between shadows

She's running from her past life.

She's hiding under hollow

jokes with crack lines.


	9. Out

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the ords are mine and ya can't steal them!!!

Out  
  
  
I had some work,   
some important thing to do.  
And I had to cancel a dinner date,   
but I think she had understood.  
  
And so, I made my angel do recon.  
So she she came through for me.  
And after mud, rain, and everything but fun.  
My angel looked me in the eyes,  
pissed off face, not a trace of a smile.  
It's over, capish?  
You don't call me;  
I won't call you.  
I quit.  
And those are the last words  
I heard my angel, this beautiful girl say.  
And she left.  
And I didn't see her for days.  
  
Now I'm a man   
on a never ending mission.  
Only I've lost my muse,   
yet I don't surrender this ambition.  
Even if she's not at my side,  
I have to make this world  
a better place for her...  
and maybe some day,  
she'll find it in her heart and forgive me.  
  
I got into my job, too involved too inmersed in it.  
So inmersed, I got kidnapped, and no one was there to help.  
My friend, who had paid, a good cop,  
something rare these days.  
He was kidnapped with me.  
He don't deserve this.  
Not because of me.  
  
But, I saw a vision.  
I saw me, in television.  
And if I was me, then who was he?  
It's my angel, she's my real mission.  
She was trying to save me.  
  
  
And my angel flew,  
Now though done this, she has few  
times, but every time  
it impresses me   
and it blows my mind.  
And she saved me,   
and she saved everything else.  
  
  
And so, our quid pro quo  
was back on.  
Or so I thought,  
or so we thought.  
But I guess something changed.  
For good? Maybe.  
For bad? I hope not.  
But my angel has befriended me.  
  
  



	10. Red

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Red  
  
  
I had an urgent situation  
that needed my angel's attention.  
And I called her up,  
oh, what thoughts she gave me  
when I heard she was  
taking a bath.  
  
Mental images of things I'd do.  
Things I'd do if we WERE like that.  
But, so on, I had to stop myself.  
I really don't need my ego broken  
because of a girl… and her punishments.  
  
So, the guy she was supposed to save  
is the guy that made me roll,   
the guy she thought she'd put away  
and he has to live, she can't break his bones.  
And though he deserves it,  
I couldn't let her,  
because after all, the creep's a father  
and my angel and me,  
don't need our consciences to bother.  
  
That man, my angel babysat  
made her run out of her patience,  
but because of me,   
she let him see daylight.  
  
Forget about the man she must keep alive.  
(He's dead now)  
My angel is being chased and she must run for her life.  
And the worse thing about this is my angel is afraid.  
Because the new enemies are stronger than she is.  
  
How do I know she's afraid,  
she has said so herself.  
And to God, now, I pray.  
  
  


A/N: Guys, leave reviews, cuz I think I'm starting to sound too pessimistic… I'm into that whole constructive criticism thing… that may sound weird, but it's the only way I can get better at this… ya guys should read my other stuff too… and wait for BREATHE… which is Logan's POV, when he's making love to Max… but I'm not sure if I should post it in DA fiction or in Poetry… M/L !!! 4eva!!! Thanks!  
  



	11. Art Attack

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee,   
however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the

words are mine and ya can't steal them!!!  
  
Art Attack  
  
  
Have you ever felt like you're the nerd of the school  
and you're trying to invite the prettiest girl there?  
Welcome to my life… at least, she doesn't have a boyfriend.  
  
  
My team won a basketball game.  
Though I don't believe in patriarchy, I invited her  
so I could show off, so she would accept.  
She said she would go with me  
to my cousin's wedding.  
  
  
Now, I'm a little apprehensive  
about this situation.  
My family doesn't behave good,  
not with me, not with anyone  
heck, not with themselves.  
  
Alright, everything's set?  
Who the man?  
Not you, not them.  
Yeah, I'm the man   
and I gotta hot date.  
Damn! I think I'ma be late.  
  
Now, angels come in all shapes and sizes,  
but what I saw today;  
was an angel in the devil's outfit.  
She couldn't look more beautiful.  
She couldn't look more hot.  
And if I don't stop gawking,  
we're gonna be late, and she's gon' kick my butt.  
  
I had to give her a compliment,  
more because I wanted to,   
rather than formalities.  
My angel, dressed in red.  
I was her date.  
Things could not be better.  
The world is at my feet right now.  
Too bad, I couldn't say   
what I really thought about her.  
More than good… she was ambrosia.  
And I was the worst human being in Earth.  
  
Shaking my head, we head out.  
She takes my arm, so to speak,   
and there was no doubt now  
that she for tonight, was mine to keep.  
  
False promises according to her  
I was about to talk about.  
I believe in them,   
though my past would be it's advocate  
that it was a lie.  
  
Angel, the only way you'd see   
that instead of promises, they're my constitution;  
is if you were there, and I'd say them to you.  
And she said I look good, subtly, just like I told her.  
But I'll never be beautiful, nor I want to.  
Cause, she's the beauty and I'm the brain.  
And I couldn't be happier with things like that.  
Her lips looked so luscious, her frame was so delicate.  
God… wow. That's all I can think of saying, right now.  
  
I saw my angel cry tonight.  
And nothing could be wrong.  
And before I could say something  
my family made its presence known.  
  
She's not only beautiful, but she stands up for me.  
And look who's coming my way, long lost ex-girlfriend.  
And my angel disappears into the night, flossing.  
  
See, the thing about my angel  
is she helps without receiving.  
My angel helped her boss,  
get something back, and not get a beating.  
So once again, she risks her life.  
And she does it so good,  
and she looks so good,   
while she does it in that red dress.

  
My angel saved me from public humiliation.  
And my angel promised me, and I promised her  
partnership, friendship, all in that situation  
that wasn't ours. But I think she understood now  
that promises are not the words:  
but the feelings that are involved when you say them.  
  
And my angel and me saved national treasures  
and my angel and me had the pleasure   
of sharing a formal night well, half night together.  
And of all of the night's events,  
her dress, her face and our promise I won't forget.  
And she gave me back my mother's locket.

Oww, my leg…  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Wow… I think this isn't my best work, but I still want you to review it and well throw spitballs at me if ya think like me about this one. I'm posting everyday a chapter… though I've been writing this a while ago, so I have episodes like Designate This, which was like the 3rd one I wrote… when I decided to post the other ones, I had to write what was in between Heat and BBWW and between that and AJBAC… anyways, just wanted u guys 2 know… And if ya guys beg me enough (cuz reviewing does that to a writer… help & … boosts their ego) I'll post Breathe Golden Angel, Breathe (the original title) set on S1…it's the detailed description of what happened in the dream sequence Max had of her and Logan, only it's Logan's POV…


	12. Rising

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

  
  
Rising  
  
I'm beginning to be a man.  
Yes, and now, she will see me as one.  
I'm gaining again the feelings

that I thought I had lost forever.  
And my angel believes me;  
and that's what matters the most.  
  
  
She and I, we talked about it.  
And when we shared that dream,  
that's when it happened.  
And today, she transfused me again.  
Hopes and dreams flooded  
my veins, happiness in a little tube  
made of plastic, colored by blood,  
blood that was hers.  
  
  
And now there's no denying,  
me and my angel are one.  
Well I have her running through   
my veins, and every   
point-oh-cero-cero-five seconds  
she rushes inside my heart.  
  


  
My angel's been chased  
around the block and back  
and every time I see her face,  
she's flushed with scare and fright.  
We've found a little demon  
that lives inside her persecutors  
and if inside their neck it is,  
they become as powerful as computers.  
  
  
They've found her, the demons  
and they want her for reproduction.  
Even if they burn out slower  
they don't care  
if my angel lives or goes to hell.  
  
  
My angel's friend,  
the one that went to jail…  
was kidnapped by my angel's devils,  
and to the rescue, she went.  
  
And that little bug, that demon  
she had to lean on  
it and be all she could be  
to save her friend,  
to see her again,  
to see if our sharing  
would be productive.  
And I'd give all I can give  
for her not to use it.  
  


  
She fought them off,  
and the bug was to burn off  
her cells in mere seconds  
and I had to electrify my angel  
in the way I hadn't dreamt off.  
  
  
And her bestfriend was there,  
watching as everything happened.  
Watching as I shocked her friend  
with electricity to prevent her from dying.  
  
  
At the end of the night,  
my angel and her friend,   
the one filled with fright,  
she turned things around  
and she knew my angel's secret.  
She was special,   
different from everyone else.  
And she accepted it.  
She even thanked her.  
And my angel is happy,  
she's got someone to share things with;  
someone besides me.  
  


  
And the world returned to fine.  
And my angel, I had a surprise,  
and now, we saw each other eye to eye.  
And I told her that she was my miracle  
and I swear I wasn't cynical  
when she told me she wanted to try  
and take me on a motorcycle ride  
around town  
cuz I like to fly out, with my angel on my back.  
Yeah, I like to go fast;  
just as long as I have her there  
to catch me, just like when I fell.  
To amaze me, when it rains,  
when we play chess; when she smiles.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this one guys… if anyone has any idea on how I can get my hands on the Season 1 and 2 on VHS … email me, or as you review, post it…I check everyday. Once again, thanks 4 readin'.


	13. The Kidz Are Ai'ight

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

The Kidz Are Ai'ight  
  
Isn't it funny how you miss the things  
you always seemed to have?  
Things that when you were a kid  
were a given, something everyone had.  
  
  
Today my angel caught me  
having a walk by myself,  
appreciating, remembering  
all that I once had…feelings  
on my lower self.  
And it's funny how she supported me  
and my trespassing ways,  
what was best about the situation  
is that we even made a semi-date.  
  
  
So, tonight's the big night   
the night where everything's possible,  
and though my friend tells me so  
I brush off the comment,  
I like him, but it isn't his business,  
I hope my angel isn't being grilled  
like me by her friend.  
  
  
What? Can't a guy look good,  
just for the sake of looking good?  
No, I like this shirt,  
I ain't wearing it for the color,  
yeah I know it's blue and so are my eyes…  
tell me, where are you getting at?  
On what side are you on?  
  
  
Ok, so tell me if I'm the only one  
that runs every possible thing  
that might happen in their mind?  
Tell me that stupid things do not kill the mood,  
but then again, her brother can do that  
just as good  
as if this were a heart attack.  
And she ran, she ran, not looking back.  
  
  
It's dumb to say,  
I was more than angry;  
but for my angel, I'd swallow my pride  
in an instant, just so I can save her life  
so she can look at me with those eyes  
and I'll know for sure, she's safe.  
  
  
So my alter ego made some enemies  
warning her family of danger.  
And she ran away,   
so her sister and her brother,   
with my angel and no other  
took her to a safe place.  
  
  
She declined their offer,  
to run away, and never come back.  
Just like that pre pulse movie from the early 90's.  
And when she came home to me  
(she doesn't know it's home,  
but if she's there, it's home to me)  
safe and sound,  
asking questions of how  
a man's brain work,  
but, he's Zack… I can't answer that!  
That's Manticore's at it's best.  
  
  
And I'll admit it, I was angry  
at her and her brother.  
She ran away, not caring what I say  
she ran as if I was just another  
body in a faceless crowd,  
and my lower self didn't help  
and I shoo-ed her away  
suppressing a frown.  
No, I can't eat dinner today,  
maybe later, I got work.  
  
  
I know I wasn't smooth.  
Hell, I treated her as if she was  
my personal demon,  
I held her responsible for my lack of lower self.  
Shame me, shame me damn!  
  
  
A/N: Alright guys, I'm thinking of posting BREATHE GOLDEN ANGEL, BREATHE in between S1 and S2… you guys tell me… Review, ask your friends to read my stuff, and read the other stuff too… I got a whole bunch of poems…is ironic the fact that I hate reading poetry, but I write it. Anyways… I'm not very pleased with the ending of this one, but you guys flame my ass or freeze it… your say… I can always re-do it if you guys want me to…JessicaM.


	14. Female Trouble

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

  
  
  


Female Trouble  
  
I've sold part of my memories  
to the black market, but then again  
memories are not the objects;  
they exist in your mind as well.  
I've sold my memories to the devil  
for exchange of my lower self.  
I've been someone else lately,  
hopefully no one notices.  
  
  
Coming out of the devil's office  
a ring startles me, it's my angel…  
and my legs give out without notice  
and I can't reach my angel's voice.  
What annoys me the most  
is this stupid situation  
I have no connections to make me better again.  
  
  
I saw her the next day,  
my angel, but I brushed her off,  
didn't apologize for yesterday's stood up  
and left her with words still in her mouth.  
I'm sorry angel, I'm sorry, but I have to be selfish.  
I've never been before in my life,   
but I have to be it now,  
for me, for you, for the man that needs to shine out  
of this miserable and pathetic piece of skin and bones  
called the body that I own.  
  
  
I know you're worried about me,   
I thank you, and though I snap at you  
I don't mean to, I'm just, why! Why me?  
Is just too much to bear,   
one ex girlfriend, a failed attempt at happiness,  
you rob me of my heart without knowing it,  
but with you, left my manhood, well what to me is manhood.  
It is not necessary for you to pretend that you care,  
why fool someone into thinking you actually feel something,  
cause lets face it, even if you did feel something,  
I'd feel half of what you feel…cause I am half of a human being.  
  
  
Don't touch me, my male ego's bruised enough  
without having you to remind me of how weak I am.  
Yeah, it is. It has to be, other wise, why would you hang?  
And I can't stop myself from pronouncing the comment:  
is it easier for you if I'm in the chair?  
Pity, I know she pities me, she pities me because it was her fault.  
She pities me because she might be poor in the pocket, unlike me;  
but I am poor in the closeness, too many accquaintenances,  
only her as a friend, and I've found out that she pities me.  
  
  
She has realized that I've taken my frustrations out on her,  
and against her will she takes me to see one of her devils,  
yeah, the doctor that will fix me is the devil that tortured her.  
And as we sit there in the car, I've realized what I've done,  
and she understood what I did, and for mere seconds   
against my wishes, the fog I've been surrounding myself with lifted;  
_You've never NOT been that to me.  
_But the fog came back, and it didn't surround me, it swallowed me.  
  
  
My angel swallowed her anger and let things run smoothly  
preventing her own sister from ruining, my someday roomy's  
lack of action…  
  
  
And the devil rescued her own soul by saving my angel's sister  
and the devil lost her soul, to the hands of the real devil,  
the boss' of my angel's sister  
and I lost my chance of being anything but just a friend  
cause to her I'm just a half man, half a colleague,   
half everything but myself.  
  
There is nothing worth to live for now.  
So I pull the gun out, load it, everything is set in place.  
I pull this little comma it has and it all goes away,  
I pull this little comma and my angel, I'll see you in hell.  
I pull this little comma, what's that water doing in my face?  
  
  
Mrs. Moreno, my neighbor  
I gotta check if she's ok.  
And the knowledge she drops on me  
well, is as if you said a little bird told you that.  
I helped her as she needed and she helped me   
unknowingly… thank you, Mrs. Moreno.  
  
  
I come back, I don't know if I should finish what I started;  
but before I get a chance to think of finishing all or starting it all,  
my angel flew to my arms, and I knew she knows.  
And the way she crumbled at my feet,  
the way she hugged me and the way she looked at me  
I knew that what she had said, it was all true.  
My angel finally let me see that she more than cares about me.  
  
  
So, I face reality and put away   
what would've taken my reality away.  
I feel my angel's eyes in the back of my head,  
burning for an explanation,   
an explanation I couldn't give.  
And though she asked me about my neighbor,  
I knew she was asking about me  
she thought I wouldn't want to talk about it,  
and she was right, what was I going to say?  
Except for the fact that I almost  
closed my eyes forever, and my angel,   
I would never ever see your face again.  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
  
  
  
A/N:*Wipes brow with back of hand* Now this one was a difficult one to try'n write. I didn't want to go too deep in the psychological part of Logan's brain, and I didn't want to ignore the other events that related Jace… anyways, I know I could make this better, but I had to sweat this one out… flame or spray me, either way, thanks 4 the reviews…JessicaM. 


	15. Haven

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles   
Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!!   
However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Haven    
  
Today, I got a visit from my angel,  
with a smile on her face and passes to   
take the stress off from things like the latter.  
Sometimes, I think she's a psychic  
or maybe I'm just too predictable.  
  
  
The way she looked at me, and the things she told me  
I knew she was still worried about those latter things,  
and I know she has good intentions when she tries   
to make me feel complete… I guess is one of her objectives now.  
  
  
Unfortunately my alter ego called,   
he was awakened by the latter things  
and though I really wanted that vacation ,  
I lied to my angel, I lied because there were   
things my alter ego told me I had to fix.  
  
  
So we get to town, my angel has no clue.   
In her eyes, we're there to bust a few  
stress' nightmares we've been having,   
ok, so I've been having, but nonetheless,  
we're here and that's what counts.  
  
  


And after a visit from a nice lady that made my angel believe we're vacationing  
she has realized that we are not, and Oh, boy do I wanna be here not.  
_Spill it_, she says and my curiosity and lack of technology ratted me out.  
And what was worse about this situation was   
that my angel wanted this vacation, and wanted nothing to go wrong.  
Somehow , in the back of my mind, I think she really wanted to spend time  
with me, kicking back, not doing anything but relax,  
and I blew for her, for me, for us.  
  
  
And as I head to right every wrong,   
my angel looked at me in the eyes, and I felt the guilt coming on.  
And even though she didn't say it, I knew I was gonna pay for it.   
  
  
Things went bad for me,   
didn't think people could chicken out that easily,  
and as I headed to my temporary home  
I found a piece of paper my angel left for me.  
  
  
I found her at the bar  
with the kid the nice lady had.  
And so I followed her advice  
and we started to kick back.  
  
Now I know I haven't told you guys   
about the nice attributes Manticore gave my angel.  
She has eyes of a Cat  
and the body of a Greek Goddess,  
one of the many reasons why I call her angel.  
  
  
And I will admit to checking her out  
in more than one occasions, but NO ONE

NO ONE CHECKS HER OUT  
without my permission, at least  
without giving her some respect  
as you do it, she isn't mine  
and I can't stop you from ogling,  
since I am guilty of that charge  
but if you're going to do it,  
make sure I'm not around.  
  
  
Now, here I am in out vacations,  
playing pool, relaxing without objections.  
And here comes this jerk and calls her  
like she's some came kind of hooker,

Or worse; like she'll come around and do as he pleases.  
  
  
So, minding MY BUSSINESS,   
I HAD to defend her honor,  
but try as I might,  
being the half man that I am,  
I got dumped in my ass  
and my pride left,  
like the glass of milk she had almost inhaled  
because her shakes were threatening out vacations.  
  
  
She did her superhero rutine  
and I did my sidekick messing up.  
And after she defended her honor,  
I left her there,   
I had enough humiliation for a day.  
  
  
_The sun went up, and the sun came down…  
  
_  
I got over it, but I still felt a little bad.  
Guess my angel can take care of her own back.  
In the morning I prepared breakfast,  
surprising me, she didn't want any  
and I knew something was wrong,  
cuz if you know my angel, she's always hungry.  
But I let it slide, for her sake, not for mine.  
But I don't know, psychologically speaking  
I guess my pride needed some boosting,  
cause I kept asking her if she needed anything.  
Maybe it WAS my pride, or it was my love  
that wanted me to abide to her wishes,  
which she currently had none,  
but, hey, I still want to feel needed  
and I don't know why I suddenly snapped  
and I told her that of course she didn't need anything,  
she was female Superman.  
  
  
And I knew I messed up,  
but call me old fashion, I WANT TO BE THE MAN for once.  
I want to be the one she runs to for protection,  
the one she calls, when she's scared,  
the one she runs to for affection.  
But she never lets me do this for her,  
and I just wonder why?  
I mean, she threw herself at my feet,  
when she thought I would leave her life,  
and that has got to be an act of love,  
or at least something worth to hold on for.  
  
  
So my pride got the best of me  
and I yelled at her.  
I knew she was hurt  
and unconsciously, I wanted her to.  
I'm sorry.  
  
  
The guy who fixed things for me to get around  
was that guy that at the bar, I tried to beat the sh*t out.  
Funny, I was pissed at the reason he was making fun of my current state;  
funny, I was pissed that I was pissed at the current reason I live in Seattle.  
  
  
So, the moon's nowhere to be seen  
and here I am, with my angel  
in a graveyard as she digs.  
And we found out the real thruth.  
The ghosts, the youngest is not one,  
the killers, are alive.  
And justices was unjustily done.  
And this is the part where my alter ego shows up  
and as my angel says, kick this bitch in the a$$.  
  
  
Now the crap has hit the fan,  
I found that using obscene language   
when my angel's around me  
is not very attractive,  
and though I like her lingo,  
I don't like to use it,  
just only when I quote her,  
and because she laughs when I do.  
  
  
My angel got the shakes again,  
and this were ones that I haven't seen before.  
The youngest ghost helped me with her  
by keeping her company while I played  
the Superman I couldn't play before.  
  
  
So I booby trapped the house  
getting ready for the killers to haunt us,  
while I tried to protect my angel  
from the little devil inside her neck.  
  
  
And after the clean up,  
and the dead guys,  
it was all in the name of personal defense.  
_It was kill or be killed.  
_I did it for my angel,  
for the youngest ghost  
and for myself.  
  
  
And though I feel bad for taking a life,  
a life that should have been taken lives ago,  
I feel glad that my angel's at my side,  
and because of me, we've slayed those ghosts.  
  
  
  
A/N: So whadda ya think guys? Flames? Sprays? Either way, review, this episode should be called: Ego's In Check, and Ghost to Slay, huh? To me this ep. Was more about Logan's ego that anything more… but whatever   
right? Thanks 4 reviewing…JessicaM.


	16. Shorties In Love

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles   
Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!!   
However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Shorties In Love  
  
Ahhh, amour.  
  
Or so the French men would say.  
Something I can only think of,  
because, what more can I add or say?  
  
So there I was writing,  
cause my muse paid me a visit .  
And I paged my living muse  
so I could write things or scribblings…  
  
What I had not planned   
was she sneaking up on me,  
she reading my soul  
in a piece of paper, she reading my thinkings.  
  
But she did anyways.  
And more than embarrassed,  
I felt naked,   
because what she was reading  
was more than the thruth,  
she was reading about my muse,  
she was reading about herself.  
  
She being the little girl at times,  
played the: I got your stuff and I'm not giving it back, game.  
I being who I was, asked nicely, not liking the game  
she likes to play.  
  
  
So I went into alter ego mode, and told her about our latest assignment,  
she went into girl mode and told me about her friend, who she saved  
and was making out with , check this, another girl.  
Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to appear all macho pig,  
but at the same time, I didn't know how I managed to listen and tell her things  
we were supposed to do,   
as she told me how she saw making out with another girl, her "boo".  
And she said she could do many things  
_…multi task and parallel process like there's no tomorrow,_  
but I don't think I'll see tomorrow, with that nice fantasy she gave me.  
  
  
I was brought out of my reverie by her mentioning of her old way.  
I said that as long as she did this job for me, I didn't care what she did with the money.  
My angel, don't surrender to evil ways,  
cause if I didn't give in, to the male fantasy of two girls  
giving  each other some of it,  
why would you go and steal some money?  
  
  
So one or two days later,  
my angel tells mw about the job she was doing.  
And she had caught me doing  
some of my lower self, make up exercises.  
And maybe it was the lack of oxygen in my brain  
or the fact that she was there ,  
That suddenly I became more than brave and  
told her one of my truths,   
that she was more than just my cat burglar,  
that she was just way more.  
  
  
And I don't know,   
it might be my sweat that might have provoqued the situation  
but my angel was rather flirtatious  
cause she asked if she was in my thoughts

when I wrote those poems, that I did not   
intend for her to know, and is dumb to say  
that I did not wanted, to her, show.  
But I guess my sweat started to rot,  
cause my angel flew  
before things got too hot  
and speechless, she left me there.  
  
  
My angel did as I asked, but her friend's friend  
made her job and her land in jail;   
turns out an _"acute pain on her ass"_  
was because Diamond was a fugitive   
that took my angel's cash.  
Now all I have to do is find out why.  
  
  
And we found out why   
that girl had taken every dime  
and why that girl had skipped out time…  
she was poison to everyone  
a new disease is in town

and everyone around Diamond's going down,  
and all my angel could think about   
is finding her bestfriend.  
  
  
My angel helped her friend,  
say goodbye, say farewell  
to the one true love,  
she would always remember  
who showed her more  
than one could live for.  
And my angel, been the friend that she is  
she stayed there and endured  
a little girl pain, for her friend, to help  
her feel more secured.  
  
  
So that night, my angel sat with me drinking wine,  
and asked to see my _"lyrical pen scratchings"_  
and I tried to brush off the fact  
that I was embarrassed of her knowing that.  
But I gave up,   
I can't deny her anything,   
and so she read,  
and I nerved,  
and she got to the end,  
and after I admitted that it was about her,  
I heard the page rip,  
and I knew she took it with her.  
  
  
Yeah, so I write poetry about her.  
What else would you expect?  
An angel like her deserves lyrical scratchings,  
an angel like her deserves, poems, odes, and sonnets.  
And blame me for writing,  
but blame me for her, living forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  



	17. Pollo Loco

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

  
  
  
  
Pollo Loco  
  
  
  
  
Part of the deal, my angel and me got  
is that she helps me do stuff and I give her what she wants.  
But today, I wish I never met her the way I did,  
I am not fond of being the one who bad news, gives.  
  
  
One of her brothers, the one who made up stories

died, and she never saw him, after the night they all became free.  
And the only thing I could do to make her feel less worse  
was help her do what she does and help her pay respect.  
  
  
I wish I could protect her from all harm,  
worldly induced, family induced,  
but there's nothing, NOTHING that I can do.   
I can't protect her from pain,   
I can only help her heal and soothe away  
her fears and enemies,  
I just wish she'd let me see her tears  
and show me how weak she is,  
I swear on my mother's grave,  
I would only help her go away  
with me, and we'll both be happy,   
but I can only help her physically.  
  
  
I hope you said goodbye my angel  
and I hope you part farewell with your past.  
I hope that all good things come to you in the future,  
I hope all bad things stay in the past.  
  
  
My angel is not feeling very well, she past up a free meal.  
Oh, if there was something I could do to help her heal.  
But what is this?  
Another brother? The same bother?  
The same other that once was killed?  
Something is wrong, and I must find out,  
if not for my angel, then for the people that are going down.  
  


  
  
But what is this she tells me?  
Her brother is killing these men,  
her brother hates himself so much  
that he's committing suicide in another's body.  
What's wrong with the world yesterday  
that's making today seem like a nightmare?  
I have got to work harder,  
to free my angel and give her heaven.  
  
  
But,   
she has declined my offer or help.  
What's wrong angel?  
What is it that you don't tell   
me, cause maybe I can help.  
And I swear I'll try, as hard as I can  
I'll try because, because, because I care.  
Because it kills me to see you in pain,  
because I want you to have heaven in earth.  
  
  
A day has passed since my angel, my offer declined.  
A day has passed since a word from my angel; I've heard.  
A day has passed since her brother killed himself again.  
A day has passed and from my angel, not a word has come my way.

  
  
I've kept myself busy doing sins I shouldn't even think about.  
I've been talking to my angel's antichrist and about her he's been telling me about  
how cold blooded she is, how trained for kill, she was born to be,  
but I just simply ignore these accusations, when I know the real thing.  
Cause I've seen her be a little girl,  
and I've seen her be all she can be.  
But what I've seen and love the most  
is how earthly this girl can be.  
  
  
But as they say, curiosity killed the cat  
and so, I got shot.  
I got those pictures of Max,  
and words left my thoughts.  
  
  
Blood.  
Ice.  
Fire.  
Ambition.  
Indifference.  
  


I'm sorry my angel, I'm sorry I saw you like this,  
more than distrusting you, it was my love that it almost killed.  
For a moment, I saw you as the pictures showed,  
and to be honest, your brother's situation wasn't helping at all.  
  
  
But then again, how can I see you like this,  
when you're in my house, showered   
looking like you couldn't feel worse  
and even though you don't say the words  
I know you'd want me to hold you?  
I'd do it, just ask me to.   
Just look at me and tell me so,  
just look at me at all.  
  
  
It kills me to see her like this,  
knowing that she has to fight her own battles,  
knowing I could do whatever it takes,  
for her not to get hurt.  
  
  
Before you left that night,  
you apologize for not letting me fight.  
I don't care angel,   
I don't care as long as you shut me out.  
I don't care as long as you don't leave me out.  
I don't care as long as you call and you tell me you're ok.  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys, check http://www.darkangelvirtuality.com I'll be the Spanish translator for the Virtual Season 3…Thanks 4 Reading & be sure to review…JessicaM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Author's Note

Hey guys, me Jess here.

Just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be able to post anything up for a week.  
  
I'm actually working on the Virtual Season 3 of Dark Angel, as the Spanish translator. I'm working non stop cause they've published like 3 episodes and I'm halfway through the second, so I have to tighten my belt as we say where I live.  
  
So if ya talk Spanish, and can read it too (ya'll know who ya're)… go and read me… cuz Original Cindy's a fun character to translate, not to forget Sketchy and sometimes Max…  
  
  
Thanks 4 readin'… JoJo, and Kyre who're one of the reasons I'm still publishing what I write…

I'll hit ya guys in a week.

JessicaMackenzie


	19. I And I Am Camera

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  
I And I Am Camera

So this day, my angel's friend has come out of the slammer.  
And as soon as he has smacked the streets, he's loaded into a casquet.  
And my angel was happy that this man wanted to do good,  
but before he had a breather outside, he left this world at noon.  
We're thinking that he who comes out,  
he who goes down.  
  
  
The pictures have haunted me,  
day in and day out.  
And it is all my fault that my angel's fantasy  
in my mind is ruined.  
  
  
Angel,  I don't mean to push you away,  
but I'll be haunted forever by the pictures  
I've seen, I don't want to believe them, no way…  
but angel the only way I'll know if they are what they are,  
is if you'd show me what's in your heart.  
  


  
But then, at the thought of my angel being chased around,  
by some weird guy she doesn't know about.  
It snaps me out of my stupidity.  
How can I let pictures play with my mind  
when I got proof in front of my eyes,  
that my angel is nothing like that,  
that my angel doesn't want to worry me,  
when this guy's being a pain in the ass.  
But then she said something that made me think twice.  
  
  
How can you say that my angel?  
How can you say that, when I saw you shaking  
and I knew you weren't faking  
when you said you wanted me there.  
Don't say those words my angel.  
Don't take a life, or don't joke about it.  
Please, not while I'm alive,   
while I want something between  
you and me.  
I'll never stop wanting that.  
  
  
On my alter ego   
I went to my black side of the family,  
I needed to know some things  
that deal with my angel and me  
and the reason why dead, Snuffy is.  
  
  
And eventhough it is a black side,  
I still got to acknowledge them,   
for my angel's sake.  
There are some things in this world  
that you have to suck up to.  
My uncle Jonas is one of them,  
I hope when my angel and me reproduce,  
my kids don't turn out to be like him.  
  
  
A glimmer of light woke me from my dark kingdom.  
I am no longer the King, for I have no wisdom.  
I am just a poor beggar who needs this mysterious man's help,  
or at least, where he got one of those, tell  
me cause as soon as he showed us,  
for once I played the rich spoiled kid in my brain.  
I want that.  
An exosqueleton, I want to be whole again.  
Because walking is as important  
as spending the rest of my days,  
waking up to my angel's face.  
I want to be whole again,  
and I want my angel to make me feel like I'm the man;  
for our sake.  
  
  
My black side of the family is in the mess  
and though it kills me to do what I'm about to do,  
is not like they, about me care.  
And I've got to be fair, even with myself.  
I'm sorry God… I'm sorry, I swear.  
  
  
But before I do what my conscience tells,  
once again, my angel saved me from hell.  
How?   
My black side's work   
was gonna strip me from any more breath.  
  
  
The prince of darkness in his tower of doom  
is once again destroyed, by a girl and her smile.  
But darkness still surrounds him  
when his own black side dies in their own hands.  
And for once I've realized that more than living a lie;  
I've been thinking a lie.  
  
  
A lie I can only take back  
if I do what I'm about to do.  
Goodbye lifestyle.  
Goodbye good things.  
Goodbye to all those things   
I thought were once me.  
  
  
The only thing that makes me glad that I did what I did,  
is that my angel was with me when I did it.  
And now she knows that I give up almost one of the most important things in life.  
That I am not attached to superficial things,  
the only thing I'm attached to  
is those eyes of hers, that kill  
when she looks at me.  
  
  
And before the night is over  
or at least a bad night starts.  
I got my reward.  
The mystery man helped me  
just like I asked.  
  
  
I got the exosqueleton.  
I'm gonna have my life,  
a new one, maybe with my angel,  
I'm gonna be a happy man.  
  
A/N: Hey guys…thanks for waiting for me to post this. I'm finally updated with the translation of the Dark Angel Virtual Season 3… so if any of ya speak Spanish… ya should go n check'em out… mostly all characters, Original Cindy's a challenge for me to translate, so she speaks a wee bit Mexican and like 85% Spanish… it's hilarious…  
other than that… how's this one? Flames or Sprays? You guys say…JessicaM.


	20. Hit A Sista Back

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles   
Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!!   
However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Hit A Sista Back

So here I am,  
once again,  
frustrated as hell  
that I can't be with her.  
  
  
I'm trying to fix,  
the spoiled child thing  
the mysterious man gave me.  
And even though this might not work  
I've got to try,  
you know, just for the sake.  
But my pockets are now  
empty,   
and I have to find a way  
to be whole again  
without having to resort  
to my angel's old ways.  
  
  
Clear your head, and your face  
from any pain, frustration or sadness.  
My angel is here and apparently,  
she's either pissed, or wait,  
She's an aunt?  
Hmmm… never pictured her as one.  
And as soon as she tells me the 411,  
my angel is walking straight into a trap.  
  
  
And what do I do?  
I advice her, and as always,  
she ignores me, how rude!  
But she went anyways,  
and there was nothing I could do.  
I could only wait until she got here and   
help her hide her family in my apartment too.  
  
  
And her brother made a point  
that until I met my angel,  
I'd say he was right.  
But family IS an option  
if my angel is my bride.  
  
  
How can that not be an option   
when my angel is who I would   
want to fill Earth with?  
When more than anything I want  
her, by my side,  
when I wake up,  
in cold nights.  
With runny noses  
and hot nights.  
A million babies, I want to have  
with her and see my child  
feed off her breast,  
and work my ass of to sustain them.  
Yeah, I'm the real family values kind of guy.  
  
  
I'm being nice to my brother in law,  
well, he is…in my dreams.  
And he's telling me of what he went through.  
And I don't think I could deal if my angel  
went away, and left me here,   
me knowing she's out there.  
Me not having a chance with her.  
Me living without her,  
me living without me.  
I need her to breathe.  
  
  
Every second I spend with her,  
he subtly told me is precious.  
And I know he is right,  
I tell myself this every night.  
Because I don't have her.  
He tells me to …  
  
  
His baby boy is burning up,  
and the evil king wants the princess back.  
And she's willing to do anything,   
if it means to have to give herself back.  
For her baby's life,  
for her husband's life.  
For their happiness.  
To preserve their life.  
  
  
And her sister gave her life away,  
for those who mattered the most.  
And  she won in the end,  
cause she did what they said  
she'd never be able to do.  
She'd live, and loved,  
and she had prove of that love.  
And that proof is out there.  
and my angel knows now  
that someday, she might have the same luck.  
I just got to make sure, the end is a happy different one.  
And that I'm in there, her prince charming,  
her babies' father,  
the man she goes to sleep with every night.  
  
A/N: So guys…it's good 2 b back… it's a rather hard story to do, but MEOW's gon'b good to write, I just wish peeps in my house would stop talking or makin' any kind of noise… know what I mean??? Anyways, if ya know Spanish… as I said, go read the VS3… I'm the translator… tell ur peeps about me… or at least force'em 2 read this…I'm kinda doin' that 2 my friend… but she makes me read her stuff too… we luv each other though, so it ain't  no pain in tha TRASERO…Flames or Sprays… JM


	21. Meow

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  


Meow 

I am currently working on what might bring me happiness.  
I am currently working on what might bring my angel to my arms.  
I am currently working in feeling whole again.  
I am currently working on me and my angel feeling as one.  
  
  
I lie sometimes, cause is better that way.  
But I lied today, cause in the end, she might not care.  
And as I try to lie, my angel begins to undress,  
not to sound like a hornball, but I am half a man.  
And that half is not really letting me think straight.  
  
  
Before my man side takes over,  
I remind her and slip her a little offer.  
A year ago my life changed.  
A year ago my bride I met.  
A year ago… tomorrow, it will all be possible.  
And a year from now, I'll say a year ago.  
  
  
A year ago, my angel and me met.  
And a year has passed,   
and all I think about is her.  
A year ago, I would be dead.  
But a year ago, I was given a life.  
  
  
Before the celebration,  
I have to use the lie and cash it.  
So I go to pick her up,  
and to see me, boy is she happy.  
  
  
So we're sitting there, in the dark.  
And I don't know, but she's acting out of whack.  
And so, here I am all business mode,  
and there she is, all weird out and all.  
And why is she looking at me like that?  
Not that I mind, but …she's sitting on her hands?  
And before things are any more weird,   
she runs out of the car to get my lie,  
almost, because of not checking, she dies.  
But wet as heck, she comes back to me.  
  
  
A day has passed   
and I'm sitting with my other half.  
I turn it on,  
music to my ears.  
The show must go on.  
And this is it.  
I know.  
  
  
And here I am,   
everything's perfect.  
The night is young, and so is she.  
But there always has to be something  
to make everything be…sh*t!  
  
  
My angel called me,  
and cancelled.  
And now I wonder if it's because of me.  
My angel called me,  
and cancelled.  
And now I wonder if it's because of 'we'.  
  
  
I know there's no 'we'   
and quite frankly, there wouldn't be.  
Not if she's not here tonight,  
not even if I am me.  
  
  
And as I sit in my dark tower,  
watching the world go by,  
watching Seattle the downtrodden be.  
I sit here and realize,  
without her, I am not, I can not be me.  
  
  
A day ago,   
I was stood up,  
by the most gorgeous woman in the world.  
And what I know  
is that I don't deserve her.  
She's too perfect for what I am.  
A year ago,  
I met  
the most gorgeous woman in the world.  
And right now,   
all I can hear  
is a rope…  
and down it comes,  
and dangling from it, is the most gorgeous girl in the world.  
  
  
She did remember,  
and I guess she wants to celebrate.  
Other wise she wouldn't be here,  
and she wouldn't try to charm her way out of here.  
  
  
And it all makes sense now,  
the caged animal look,  
the weird things she says and do.  
_Well, I'm glad that you're here…  
_that's an understatement too.  
Because right now, she couldn't look   
more gorgeous to me,  
not even if she wanted to.  
  
  
And to be honest,  
I stored that piece of info in the back  
where I can later use it,  
and believe me, not for a hack.  
  
  
And my angel said that she slept with this guy.  
And it boiled my blood, for a few minutes, and for a while.  
But just tell me one thing angel…  
tell me you didn't give him your heart.  
Tell me, you didn't give him your heart,   
Like I'm about to do, to show you this…  
  
  
I can walk my angel, for you I can walk  
I'm a man now, _It's all right.  
You have nothing to be sorry for...or ashamed of.   
I know who you are.  
_And I swear, my angel.  
I love you for that.  
  
  
And before I could throw her one of my charming lines,  
my electrical half made me fall.  
But I don't care that much, not too little, but not a lot.  
And before I could fall into that dark hole again,  
you rescued me, of you, in love;  
you made me fall.  
  
  
And our flirting game was back on,  
but I did not mind, not at all.  
Because I had you, and you had me.  
And because it was our anniversary.  
  
  
And the sweetest thing she has ever done for me,  
she granted me a kiss.  
And the most sweetest thing she has done for me,  
it was that it wasn't Manticore doing it,   
it was her, she was doing this, because she wanted it.  
  
  
And before I could really get down to enjoy it,  
her brother, party breaker and bone collector,  
or rather ..well I don't like him, period;  
came in and stopped her from continuing to kiss me.  
And he hit a soft spot   
when her sister, they were trying to go and rescue.  
  
  
And all I could do,   
so she knew I was there with her;  
I helped in every way I could.  
Even though, I wanted to tie her  
and protect her from running into a trap.  
All I could do was when she asked me _'this will wait, right?  
_And I lied and said, _we have all the time in the world._

A year ago, I was born.  
A year ago I met a girl.  
A year ago someone broke into my home,  
and a year ago, I fell in love with that girl.  
  
  
A/N: Flames or Sprays? It was rather interesting to write this… my muse paid me a visit , but I think she still wants me to write some more… though I must confess this was well… I could've made it longer…


	22. And Jesus Brought A Casserole

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  


And Jesus Brought A Casserole

At last! My angel isn't running

And I, no longer rolling

We must rejoice, we must celebrate

and, we should share our feelings away 

in my private skyline.

But my lower self,

my weakness, I had to fell.

It doesn't matter how tall she stands

She lowers her eyes, 

she  bends down

& with a smile

we celebrate life ,

she could kill me with her smile.

Damn her brother for showing up!

Damn her for destroying her past life!

Damn for all eternity,

I knew things wouldn't run like I want.

She's so close and far away.

She can be here and she can be there.

She can be here and she hides behind there;

she can be here and not be here at all.

Once she wasn't here at all,

and I saw it, how, when she left.

and I breathed

and I sighed

and I sung her a lullaby.

And I cried

and I pained

and I hushed her words away

but I knew, I couldn't lose faith

and she never told me how she felt

but I knew it, I knew it too well.

And my angel, fell to death.

A/N: This was written way before I wrote all the eps between Heat and BBWW and between BBWW and AJBAC… so I was just filling in space… what'd ya think? It explains why it sorta matches but it's still a wee bit different from MEOW… 


End file.
